


Vulnerable

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys sex with Sherlock, but would like a little more variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

John let out a happy sigh. He was sweaty and tired and a little sore, but felt good anyway. He turned to Sherlock, who was equally sweaty, but didn't seem as tired or sore.

"You're... really quite good, you know."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course."

John just shook his head. He turned on his side, looking down at his lover. "Sherlock... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Could we... switch it up a bit tonight?"

"How so?"

"Well, it's just..." He dropped his voice low and ran a finger down Sherlock's chest. "I'd love to put my cock in that tight little arse of yours..."

Sherlock's eyes widened. "John, I..." 

"What's wrong, Sherlock?"

"I've never been on the receiving end of anal sex."

"Really?!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because it's _you_!" said John. "You experiment with everything! But somehow you've managed to not try anal sex?"

"No, I haven't," Sherlock replied. "Look, you know I haven't had sex all that much, and the times I've tried it with men..." he shrugged, "the thought of... having their 'cock in my tight little arse' seemed extremely unappealing."

"Oh." John sighed and rolled over onto his back again.

There was a pause. "Is this a big deal to you, John?"

"No, not really."

Sherlock nodded. Another pause. "I suppose we could try it."

"Oh! Great." John sat up, smiling down at Sherlock. He turned and got the lube and a condom. "Any particular position you want to try?" 

"I think I'm flexible enough to try it on my back."

"Okay."

Reaching across Sherlock, John set the lube and condom on the bed, then took ahold of Sherlock's chin and gave him a deep, slow kiss. Sherlock reached up and rubbed John's neck and shoulders as he kissed him back. John slid over, on top of Sherlock, moving down and slipping one of his knees between his lover's pale thighs. He began kissing and sucking on Sherlock's delicious neck, and pushed his other knee between Sherlock's legs, as well. Sherlock let out a little gasp, then smiled at John's questioning look. After another kiss on Sherlock full, soft lips, John sat up. He reached down, caressing Sherlock's thighs. Then he slid his hands down, grasping the back of Sherlock's knees and pulling, bending his legs until his ankles almost touched his thighs. Sherlock groaned softly, but stayed completely submissive. Sliding his hands down the insides of Sherlock's thighs, John pushed gently, spreading his legs wide. Sherlock shuddered, letting out a noise that could almost be described as a whimper. He was grabbing the duvet, and his knuckles had gone white. John immediately let go of Sherlock's legs, leaning down and looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right, Sherlock? Am I hurting you?"

Sherlock head rocked vaguely back and forth on the pillow. "No. No... I feel..."

"Feel what?"

Sherlock looked puzzled for a moment, clearly trying to come up with the proper word. "Vulnerable."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No... I like it." Then he added, "With you... only with you."

John smiled. He stroked Sherlock's thighs, noting that Sherlock was already half-hard. 

"Sherlock..."

"Don't stop, John."

"Do you want me to get you off before I go any further?"

"No, just... just do it, John. I don't care if I come on myself. Unless you do?"

"No, it's fine," said John. Smiling, he reached down, caressing Sherlock's balls briefly, then stroking along his perineum, and finally sliding his fingers around the rim of his anus. Sherlock twitched, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

John picked up the lube, popped open the cap, and squeezed a generous amount his the fingers of his left hand. Setting the tube down, he rested his right hand on Sherlock's thigh, and gently fingered Sherlock's rim again. Then he carefully slid a finger inside. Sherlock let out a gasp, tensing up.

"Relax, Sherlock..."

He nodded, and John was pleased to feel the muscles that had clenched around his finger ease up. He pushed a little deeper, and Sherlock tensed again. He recovered more quickly this time, though, and relaxed without being prompted.

"That's it," said John, pulling his finger out then pushing it back in. He pushed even further this time, and was pleased when Sherlock didn't tense up at all. Shifting a little, John crooked his finger carefully, pressing gently on Sherlock's prostate.

"Oh, Jesus!" Sherlock back arched and his eyes widened in surprise. 

John had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Sherlock's reaction. "Would you like me to do that again?"

Sherlock nodded mutely.

John pressed again, and Sherlock gasped in pleasure, his cock hardening in response. John smiled.

"Sherlock," John said, shifting positions a bit. "I'm going to push in a little deeper, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me what you're going to do, John. If I need you to stop, I'll say so. Unless I do that, just keep going."

"All right."

John slid his finger almost all the way out, then slowly back in, going all the way down to the last knuckle. He began pushing it in and out slowly, adding a slight twisting motion after the first few thrusts. Sherlock was moaning softly, his hips rocking slightly in response to John's movements.

Deciding Sherlock was ready for more, John pulled his finger almost all the way out, then added another finger as he pushed back in. Sherlock gasped, his legs twitching a bit. John paused, but when Sherlock remained silent, John continued, slowly sliding his fingers in as far they'd go.

"Oooh, God..."

John again worked slowly, moving the fingers in and out, getting Sherlock used to the feeling. Finally, he pulled his fingers all the way out, earning a little moan of disappointment from his partner. He smiled.

"Just be patient..."

Reaching down, John grabbed Sherlock's thighs, tilting his hips up. Then he got a condom from the box. He looked at the sight before him: Sherlock hips arched, his arse loosened and wet with lube, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum. The sight alone was almost enough to make him hard; he barely needed to touch himself before he was ready. He opened the wrapper and slid the condom over his erection. Opening the lube, he applied it liberally, wanting to make this as painless as possible. He looked at Sherlock, meeting his lover's eyes. 

"Do it, John."

Sliding forward, John took hold of himself and pushed the tip of his cock into Sherlock's entrance. 

"Oh, God..." Sherlock gripped the duvet again.

John waited a moment to let Sherlock adjust, then pushed in a little deeper.

Sherlock's legs twitched again and his head fell back, his eyes closing. "John..."

John pushed in further still, gasping at how wonderfully tight Sherlock's virgin arse was. He didn't wait as long this time, thrusting again, wanting to feel more of that wonderful heat. Sherlock let out another little whimper, and John froze, feeling guilty for not being more sensitive to his partner's inexperience. 

"No, John... more... I want all of you."

Nodding--although he realised Sherlock wouldn't see it--John again shifted positions, getting into a better angle, then pushed one last time, burying himself to the base of his cock in Sherlock's arse. Sherlock made an alarming noise, coming hard, ejaculate shooting out onto his stomach and chest, a few drops even landing on his face. 

"Je... sus..."

"All right?"

Sherlock nodded, still trembling as he came down from his climax. "Oh, John... you're so deep inside me..."

"I'm all the way in," said John. He moved a bit, causing Sherlock to gasp a little. This time, John managed to fight the instinct to apologize or stop until he'd settled.

Sherlock gave an odd smile. "John... my John, inside me..."

John smiled back. "Yes, Sherlock, every inch of me..." He pulled out a little, then pushed back in to emphasize the point.

"John... I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it." He opened his eyes, smiling at John eerily again.

"It might hurt-"

"It's fine... it's all right if it hurts, John. I'll tell you stop if it's too much."

"All right."

Resting his hands on Sherlock's hips to hold him still, John pulled nearly all the way out, then thrust all the way back in. Sherlock let out a cry, but John had a feeling he held back some, perhaps afraid that John would slow down, or even stop. Far from it; John thrust in again, not as deep but perhaps a bit more roughly. It was wonderful; the heat and the tightness, Sherlock's body offering resistance John felt a bit guilty for enjoying as much as he did. He pushed in again, and again, pistoning back and forth inside Sherlock with zeal. Sherlock gasps and moans of... pain? Pleasure? Surprise? Were getting louder and less restrained as it became more obvious that they weren't going to make John stop. He reached up and grabbed the headboard with his right hand, his left reaching up to pull John down into an awkward, rough kiss that involved way more teeth the necessary and left John with a bloodied lip.

"Oh, God... Sherlock, I--UNH!" John thrust all the way in, and as he did, he came inside his lover for the first time.

"Oh... God, yes," Sherlock said with a meaningful smile.

"Hey, that's my line," said John with a laugh.

Sherlock laughed back. He partially leaned up and partially pulled John down, kissing him, then licking his lip.

John reached down, taking hold of the condom as he pulled out of Sherlock, then pulling it off and binning it. As he did, he felt a mild sting on his back.

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you," said Sherlock, holding up his left hand and showing that a few of the nails were bloodied.

"Oh, lovely..."

"I _said_ it was an accident," said Sherlock, now sounding more annoyed than sorry. "I didn't realise I'd have such a strong reaction to having you climax in me."

John leaned over, getting on his hands and knees over Sherlock. In the same voice he's first suggested it in, he asked, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, John I did. I'm rather regretting not doing it earlier." Again he felt the need to clarify, "With you."

John smiled. "We've got plenty of time to do it again. And again and again..."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
